


Don't Stop

by genee



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Mikey's been walking around with a boner for like, the last three years. Maybe not that long, whatever, Gerard didn't even start paying attention until Mikey stripped out of his soaked clothes in the middle of the kitchen six weeks ago, caught in a late September rainstorm on his way home from school and freezing his ass off, shivering and shaking and hard as a fucking rock.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop

Mikey's been walking around with a boner for like, the last three years. Maybe not that long, whatever, Gerard didn't even start paying attention until Mikey stripped out of his soaked clothes in the middle of the kitchen six weeks ago, caught in a late September rainstorm on his way home from school and freezing his ass off, shivering and shaking and hard as a fucking rock, hip bones sticking out all over the place and his dick slapping against his stomach as he ran up the stairs, hollering something Gerard didn't quite catch but maybe had to do with Taco Bell and later and Gerard just stood there for a minute before he grabbed the bottle of vodka from behind the marinara in the freezer and topped off his coffee, because seriously, what the fucking fuck? Mikey's sixteen and gorgeous and Gerard's too old for this shit now, right? He's pretty sure.

***

It's not even like he pops wood out of nowhere, although maybe he does that, too, Gerard's not with him every second of the day anymore, thank Christ. It's more like he's always hard. Mikey wakes up with a boner, which, okay, totally normal, but he's tenting out his towel ten seconds after he gets out of the shower, gets dressed like that, and that's just fucking wrong. Not as wrong as Gerard rubbing one out after Mikey leaves for school with his backpack slung over his shoulder and his dick pressed up against his fly, not as wrong as Gerard moaning just to hear himself, fisting his dick and thinking about Mikey and his goddamn packed jeans, the way he slides the edge of his hand against his hard-on when he thinks no one's looking. So it's not as wrong as that, but wrong, still, because Mikey's hard when he comes home, too, flips on the tv and spreads out his books and crashes on the couch in the basement, one hand shoved down the front his jeans and still he's hard, smear of dried come on his belly and Gerard caught dead in his tracks, unable to move, unable to do anything but stand there and stare, his scarf twisted around his neck and his lip caught between his teeth, Mikey breathing softly, pale curve of his wrist alongside the dark head of his dick, heat cranked up enough Gerard can smell him from where he's standing, snow melting off his shoes and Mikey laid out like a porn shoot, like he's been waiting.

"Fuck," Gerard breathes, and Mickey shifts a little, moans all low. Gerard closes his eyes and swallows hard, uses his best older brother voice to say, "Fuck, Mikey, put that shit away," before he turns on his heel and stalks off, Mikey's startled laughter ringing in his ears.

***

They're both buzzed and happy and Mikey's half-hanging off Gerard, breathing soft and warm in Gerard's ear, snowflakes clinging to his hat and Gerard's fingers clumsy on the door keys, Mikey's boner against his hip, grinding like he doesn't even know he's doing it. Gerard laughs under his breath even though this isn't at all funny, cars driving by and Mikey rubbing against him on their front porch, Christmas lights flashing up and down the street. Gerard twists the door open, finally, and says, "C'mon, _fuck_ , Mikey," and Mikey hums a little, let's Gerard push him through the door, take off their shoes and coats, steer him up the stairs and into his own bedroom.

Mikey pulls off his stupid sweater, tee shirt riding up high, bare skin and Mikey's hard-on poking out over the top of his way too low jeans, wet and shiny, and Gerard says, "Jesus, Mikey, do you ever stop?"

Mikey licks his lips and tugs at Gerard's button fly, tumbling them both onto his bed, sheets twisted up and smelling like Mikey, Gerard's dick hard under Mikey's icy fingers, hard and ready and Mikey gasps, "Why don't you fuck me and find out?" and comes all over both of them, his hips bucking up and his head thrown back, pink flush creeping over the long line of his neck, his chest, his cheeks.

There's sweat pooled in the hollow of Mikey's throat and a fresh nick under his chin where he cut himself shaving this morning, and this is the most fucked up thing Gerard's ever done, ever, and he still can't stop himself from saying, "Ask me again in the morning and I fuckin' might." Mikey just laughs, though, breathless and open, slides his fingers through the jizz on his belly and jerks Gerard off hot and slow.

 

 

\-- End --


End file.
